Kim's Son Named Jim Possible A New Kim Possible Story Season 1
by Firebid1030
Summary: This is my kim possible fanfic about the son of kim possible the story begins with jim asking out his crush and fighting dr drake and sheila the moment they go to jail dr.drakken and shego take jim's parents as hostages and use them as betting items for the kim possible villains and things will get weird in one episode where jim is in riley's body for a day also new villains too.
1. Crush 2

The story begins with Jim waking up for his first day of junior high and he's mother and father are talking to him about who's footsteps he will follow but he really doesn't care he wants to be a secret agent like his mother and going to school with his best friend who is a girl RIley who is the brother of Donnie but we will get to them later and of course Jim had a pet mole rat too.

Hey Jim it's time for school says Kim happy.

Oh and good luck asking your crush out Jenna rottweiler. says Ron.

oh right school and thanks dad don't wait up dad i'm going to fight dr. drake the son of drakken and sheila right now. Says Jim

oh look it's a cute little robot i get brother it's from bueno nacho. says one of his sisters.

Wait let me look at that, says Jen and throws it at him.

Ow that hurt you little punk . Says Jim.

Oh hey Jim you are ready for school. Says Riley with a smile.

Yeah i'm ready but first a pitstop to rescue scientist who were kidnapped by and sheila. Says Jim

Wow, how did you know that jim. Asks Riley curiously.

Oh Jade wade's daughter told me this awhile ago while you were eating your grande breakfast naco. Says Jim

Don't be late to school sweetie remember miss b is still the principal of the school sweetie. Says kim.

Oh right mister b why were you guys so scared of him. Asks Jim.

Because Jimmy he will give you detention if you are late for class or school. Answers Kim.

Ugh mom don't call me jimmy it's jim. Says Jim

Meanwhile at 's hideout

Hurry up and make those cute robots already. Barks .

Yeah hurry up the boss doesn't like to wait. Says sheila.

We are going as fast as we can. Says one of the scientists

Well go faster don't make me ask you again. Says drake.

Hey thanks for the ride son of the snow plow driver. Says jim.

It's the least we could do when you saved my daughter from an avalanche jim. Says the driver.

Oh it was no problem. I had my trusty blow dryer here that my mother give me. Says jim

So here we are the lair of dr,drake. Says the driver.

You mean hideout right. Says riley.

I say Lair says jim

Hideout says riley

Lair says jim

Hideout says riley

Lair says jim

(they both argue the whole way to dr drake's hideout)

Oh hello there jimmy. Says sheila

Oh hello sheila long time no see. Says jim

(Sheila and jim fight each other)

Hey dr drake let the scientist go now. Says riley.

Yeah no goons get her now. Says drake.

(Riley fights the goons and falls alot and hits jim)

Hey watch it riley and look they are getting away with the big device. Says jim

Wow talk about a bad day huh jim oh and we are so late for school mister b is so going to give us detention. Says riley.

Oh right we need to go to school. Says jim

(Later that day)

Your late jim possible and riley stoppable says mister b.

Oh mister b what are you going to do with them give them detention. Asks ronnie.

Why yes yes i'm detention my classroom says mister b.

Hey jim jim jim those parts that stole was parts for a giant red robot. Says jade from his locker.

I can't do it i will be in detention with riley. Says jim.

Maybe after detention than jim. Says jade.

Yeah after detention jade. Says jim.

Hey jim . says jenna

Oh hey Jenna what are you in here for. Says jim.

Oh, I pulled my brother's pants down. Says jenna.

Oh ha ha ha ha nice one hey jenna i was thinking would you like to mmm go to the. Says jim.

Shhh be quiet it . says mister b.

Yeah we are in detention jim be quiet, says riley.

I will ask you later jenna. Says Jim

(after detention)

So jade what is our mission says jim.

Your mission is to save your parents somehow dr drake broke into your home and kidnapped your mom and dad. Says jade.

Oh no not mister and miss possible. Says riley weird.

Oh and he has your parents too Riley. Says jade

Oh no what is up to now. Says jim.

I bet he plans on stealing christmas. Says riley

'Rule the world . says jim.

Stealing christmas says riley.

Rule the world says jim.

Stealing christmas says riley.

Rule the world says jim.

(they argue about this and make it to dr drake's hideout)

Hello Jimmy, says sheila.

Oh it's time for round two huh sheila says jim.

(they fight and jim wons and takes out sheila and stops dr drake and saves his mother and father as well as riley's too)

At school

Hey Jim what did you want to ask me. Says jenna.

Oh i wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the dance with me. Say Jim

Yeah sure . says Jenna.

But first my parents would like to meet you. Says jenna.

Later that night at jenna's house

Thanks for inviting us to the home of your crush. Says kim.

Your welcome mom and dad. Says jim.

(they ring the doorbell and bonnie answers)

Bonnie says kim.

Kimmy it's been so long has it and look your kid has a crush on my kid and going to the dance how nice says bonnie.

Brick hey man says ron.

Hello stoppable still with kim i see. Says brick.

Oh you guys know eachother. Says jim.

Yeah my mom and your mother were enemies jimmy boy. Says Ronnie.

Oh okay and my name is jim not jimmy. Says jim.

(after dinner and to the dance)

Riley: hey jim this is my date josh son johnny.

Jim: oh hey johnny i'm guess your'e dad is my mothers ex boyfriend huh

Riley: yeah it is

Jim: man dinner was weird

Riley: why was that

Jim: it was because my mom and her mom were enemies back in the day no wonder donnie likes me huh.

Riley: let's just enjoy the dance and plus it's your day off of being a secret agent.

Jim: you are right

Riley: let's go dance

(everyone dances and has fun)

Later that night

Kim: hey who are you and what are you doing in my house

Ron: yeah who are you.

You will found out soon enough .says the strange and knocks them out

Mom dad i'm huh what is this. Says jim

(the note says i have your parents and if you want to see them alive release my son from jail and my henchwoman's daughter signed dr drakken and shego)

Kim: huh where are we ron

Ron: oh no it's dr drakken he is using us as bait for our son.

Shego: hello kimmy long time no see and look at you being bait for you son like a good girl.

Dr drakken: oh and ron stoppable nice to see you again

Ron: What do you guys want with us?

Shego: oh we just want our son and daughter released from jail that's all now you guys be nice and stay quiet it.

(Shego pulls out a gag and puts it over the mouth of ron and kim)

: ah much better now to reveal to the villains of kim possible.

Shego: let the betting begin for ron stoppable and kim possible ha ha ha ha

(they show all the villains of kim possible and they making gag noises because they can't scream for help and kim's eyes in tears crying for help)

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Authors note: kim possible is property of Disney and kidnapping is wrong.


	2. Sink or Swim 2

Oh no Oh no this is bad this is bad this is bad Jim our parents have been kidnapped this is not good says Riley panic.

get a hold of yourself Riley don't forget she has your mom and dad too speaking of which who are they anyways says Jim.

Oh that would be Ron's little sister and her boyfriend of course answers Riley.

(Jim's mother's device rings)

Jim Jim you and Riley's parents have been oh nevermind i see they already take them says Jade.

Hey Jade can you keep me update on where my parents are at says Jim.

Sure thing Jim i will keep you up to date and speaking of which go into your room i have new toys for you guys i have two robots you can pretend to have be shiela and drake to get to you shego and drakken says Jade.

Sounds great and i think this will work let's go to the cheer squad thing for your Rilley says Jim.

Oh yeah i hear the bus let's go and where are we going anyways asks Riley.

Oh it's the same lake where your dad faced his fear of swimming i remember you told me you had afraid of water like your dad right asks Riley.

Yeah i know but i don't like water it's just icky water and i had a bad childhood with it answers Jim.

(flashback begins)

Hey Jimmy come on in the water is fine or you chicken says Gabbie as she makes chicken noises.

Don't call me Jimmy and don't you know you will come back all wrinkled and pruny says Jim.

Whatever suit yourself says Gabbie splashing.

(Flashback ends)

Jim Jim hey jim you spaced out for a second says Riley.

Hey mister b when are we getting to the cheer competition asks Tracy.

(All of a sudden the bus brokes down and it's at the same camp the bus broke down when kim and ron were kids)

Oh great we are at a spooky camp and there is no cell phone services ugh this is just great says Ronnie.

I know right brother this is going to stink and i'm going to miss my cheerleading competition says Jenna.

Stay back man guys i know this place inside and out because i want here for summer camp when i was young we made crafts like bracelets and swimming and eat food other camp stuff says Jim.

Ugh of course your the leader on this one and speaking of which i'm going to see if i can find someone who can fix our bus says mister b.

(All of a sudden a hand covers his mouth and takes him away)

Hey where did mister b go asks Tracy.

I don't know but i have a bad feeling about this says Jim.

I have to go pee says jenna.

I will go with you Jenna says ronnie.

We will all go with you says Jim.

Fine just don't look at her go Jimmy boy says Ronnie.

(they all go pee in the woods)

Hey guys where is Ronnie and Tracy says Jenna.

(we hear and scream and Jim follows to the cabin)

Gabbie is that you says Jim.

What happened to you may i ask says Riley.

Oh Jimmy here left me in the water when so i could turn into a swamp monster like thing says Gabbie.

I'm going to stop you then says Riley.

No no this is between me and jimmy boy here says gabbie shooting green slime and having it stick to jenna and riley.

So what do you want me to do then Gabbie says Jim.

go into the water with me so we can settle this like man says Gabbie.

Fine you let us go and we go on our way deal says Jim.

Sure why not and i will let you guys leave says Gabbie.

ah i'm growing gils says mister b.

(they fight in the water and Jim wins)

This isn't over i will get you Jimmy says Gabbie as the scientist puts her into a tube.

I sure hope you can cure her says Jim.

I think we can Jim says a woman with black hair and green and black gloves.

Thanks so much miss says Riley.

Let's go home now guys says everyone.

I agree with you guys says Jim.

(the car drives off and Shego gives gil his daughter back)

(in the hideout)

Well well looks like your little girl failed gil i guess your not getting kim possible or ron stoppable thanks for playing says Drakken.

I know right and now up next is senor senor sr and senor senor jrs turn right says Shego.

How about we break out your son and daughter that way it's payment for ron and kim says Senor senor sr.

(Senor senor jr breaks shego and dr. drakken's son and daughter out of jail)

Thank you very much you guys are the best and as a reward you guys get kim and ron says drakken.

(Shego gives kim and ron to senor senor sr and senor senor jr)

No problem amigo glad to help says senor senor jr.

Hey i'm home grandma grandpa what are you doing here says Jim.

We are here until you can save your mother and father right says Ann possible.

Yep we are going to have fun with you grandson says James possible.

(We see ron and kim in a secret room at senor senor sr and senor senor jr hideout still tied up and gagged)

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Authors note: kim possible is property of Disney and kidnapping is wrong.


	3. Riley The Millionaire

Jim: Hey Grandma you like riley's new haircut

Ann Possible: Yeah i love it

Riley: Yeah no i don't like this haircut is not great

James possible: Wow nice new hair Riley

(In Paris)

Jim: Thanks for the lift

Paris guy: hello there you not from here huh

Riley: no i'm not

Jim: Riley Riley come here the city is in complete power outage i wonder why

Riley: yeah let's go

Jim: hey wait what about your shampoo

Riley: oh right let's go

(Later that Day Jim and Riley found the source of the blackout)

Jim: hey you stop wasting energy with all the stuff being on

Senorita Senorita Senior Yeah yeah yeah my husband warned me about you

Jim: oh your the wife of senor senor senior

Senorita Senorita Senior: yep

Riley: Wow nice hair

Senorita Senorita jr: thanks i use this type of shampoo

Riley: Cool love it this lair could make a good villain lair you guys should add sharks spinning tops of doom and a missile that destroys the whole power grid.

Jim: You be careful next time and save energy

Senorita Senorita Senor: hmmmm being villains sound like fun don't you think jr

(She smiles and it fades out to the next scene which is middleton high school)

Jim: Wow Riley you look look

Riley: pretty yeah i know

(Guys stop and stare at Riley because she is hot)

Jim: come on Riley hang your phone

Riley: hey there Rufus you can't go inside the pants no pockets here Jim you can have him

(Rufus looks at Jim)

Jim: yeah i agree with you

(Jade sends a video to Jim)

Senorita Senorita Senior: I will suck up all the energy of the europe unless the continent requlishes it's nice little island to us

Senorita Senorita Junior: hey i'm not ready

(She puts on condition on her hair)

Jim: let's go Riley

(They go back to the Senorita's island)

Senorita Senorita Senior: uh Jim Possible there is traps

(Jim Possible fights the traps)

Riley: hey junior no don't shoot a missile at middleton that is where i live

(Riley and Senorita Senorita junior mess up eachother hair and then fix it then they go back and forth Rufus styles her hair back and then he kicks Senorita jr's comb into the ocean)

Senorita Senorita Junior: my comb

Riley: use the stairs

(Riley deactivates the missile while senorita senorita junior gets her comb)

Riley: Hey Jim i'm here to help caught

(Riley throws the gel at him and it destroys all the liar)

Senorita Senorita Senior: let's go Junior

Senorita Senorita Junior: coming

Senorita Senorita Senior: this isn't over Jim possible

(The two villains escape on a speedboat)

Riley: Hey i hear a noise from the closet

(Jim opens the door and to his surprise it's his mom and dad and unties and ungags them)

Jim: Mom Dad your alive

Kim: i'm glad you found us Jim

Ron: yeah you did go son

Jim: thanks dad

Kim: Ron did the something with the senors

Ron: yeah not my proud moments

Kim: alright guys let's go home

Jim: yeah let's go home

(Kim and Ron and Riley and Jim go home)

Riley: hey guys

(all the guys ignore her)

Jim: hey Riley don't take it harsh

Riley: why is that

Jim: I like you the way you are

Riley: i guess you're right Jim

(Riley blushes at Jim)

(Rufus jr hugs him)

Jim: looks like Rufus does too

Riley: I like the way i'm

Jim: yeah your great just the way you are

Riley: thanks

(In Jail Dr drakken and shego break out their kids)

Sheila: mom dad

Drakken: let's go kids we have a world to conquer

Shego: yeah let's go

(Shego blasts all the guards and they go on the ship)

Drake: let me guess you guys failed to keep the parents

Shego: yeah but we have a special surprise for them

Drakken: let's go Shego

(They fly away)

Shego: go to the amazon and find dr. Amanda she is the daughter of the bug researcher go

Drakken: let's go to the hideout

Sheila: now it mom

Drake: i'm going with her

Sheila: yeah let's go

Drake: yeah let's go find her

Sheila: yep

(End of Chapter 3)

Property of Disney


	4. Tick Tick Tick 2

**(The Chapter Begins at Middleton High with Jim trying printing out his term paper Jim lands himself in detention for being late for the third time in a month courtesy of miss barkin for kim this is a hug deal due to his status as a football player and how it might make her look) **

Jade: Hey Jim I have a mission for you.

Jim: what's the mission.

Jade: There was an incident in the amazon and looks like we have an unknown thief.

Ashley: thank goodness your here.

**(Riley is looking at all the bugs in Ashley's lab and giant mosquito attacks her) **

Jim: So what did the thief stole from you?

Ashley: An experimental robot spider tick.

Jim: Do you know what they wanted it for?

Ashley: I don't know please get them back for me.

**(Back at Middleton high) **

Jim: So who is the thief.

Jade: her name is Sheila she is Shego's daughter and is her employee.

'

**(Jim serves his first detention in room 12 with a trio of girls who are teenagers not of the same caliber as her on the school hierarchy) **

Victoria: Hey the name is Victoria i'm in here for painting on the girls bathroom wall.

Jazmine: Hey my name is Jazmine but you can call me Jaz.

Victoria: That is big maddie.

**(Big Maddie just has his hands crosses his hips while Rufus jr poses as a rampaging mutant that has broken free from the science labs) **

Miss barkin: Ah what is that thing.

Victoria: ah.

Jazmine: ah

**(Big maddie jumps on the desk and Miss barkin evcacting the room and freeing Jim from his detention as well as Jim meeting Riley at Beuno nacho) **

Jade: I have an update on you and that Sheila and Drake are in a liar on the Caribbean islands oh also I have a Elastic Constricting Agent disguised as chapstick.

**(Which Riley puts on her lips ignoring Jade's full explanation) **

**(Jim and Riley head to the Caribbean island but are immediately caught by Dr. Drake) **

Dr. Drake: Well well well you must be the world famous Jim possible well it's been nice known you it's time to met my man eating sharks.

**(Dr Drake drops Jim and Riley tied up before he goes back to work on his latest invention Jim uses his chapstick on the sharks and they escape and get out of the shark pool while sneaking around the liar) **

**(Meanwhile Dr. Drake tells Sheila about how his plan) **

Dr. Drake: My plan is to combine the robotnik tick with my very own nano explosive as a weapon once attached to the victim they would be at my mercy.

**(While Drake is explaining his plan to Sheila Jim steals the robotnik tick plans) **

Jim: Well this guy goes into the mad scientist category.

**(Sheila catches Riley and Jim sneaking around and Dr. Drake enables his remote controlled in another attempted to dispose of Jim and Riley armed with his hand mirror it deflects the laser beams which results Drake's lair to exploding Jim and Riley flee drake's liar safely with the detention girls) **

Jim: Time to go to football practice.

**(On his way he gets a thank you message from Professor Ashley on his Jimmutor for returning her plans) **

Jim: I get to go back to football practice.

**(But miss barkin puts him back in detention after identifying that the mutant was a naked mole rat embarrassing him in front of his whole football team) **

**(Meanwhile in the Caribbean Drake and Sheila discover that the tick is missing and is at Jim's high school) **

**(In Detention the girls all notice a zit on Jim's nose) **

Jim: no no no no no no

**(Jim ditches detention to find Riley and try to remove the tick before it explodes Miss barkin is less than pleased by his definece) **

**(Riley meet Jim at the school's entrance on her bike Unfortunately for them Drake as well as miss barkin and the other detention kids in tow our on hot pursuit Drake tries to get Jim off the bike by using the gravatomic ray Riley zig zags out of the path but miss barkin is so focus on catching Jim no notice of it and ends up in it's path Jim manages to save the group from the ray by deflecting it using the car plate number after he accidentally pulls it off the in an attempt to pull down the car) **

**(Jim and Riley refuge at bueno nachos but Drake and Sheila arrive and Sheila uses the gravatomic ray to lift off a the roof of bueno nachos Sheila immediately enters the building demanding to give back the nano tick) **

Sheila: Give back the nano tick.

**(Sheila tries to remove it from his nose but fails)**

Drake: take her nose off then.

Sheila: with pleasure.

**(Jim and Sheila fight each other while Riley contacts the Jade Jim manages to throw Sheila out of Beuno nachos and into miss barkin and the other students detention students arrive) **

**(In the moment of frustration at Sheila's apparent failing Drake accidentally actives the nanobot dentition sequence the tick begins the impending explosion) **

Jade: The tick is too small to disarm and thus the only way to remove the tick would be to burn the circuits.

**(In a moment of quick thinking Riley decides that beuno nachos infamous Diablo sauce the most dangerous chemical known to modern man would do the trick) **

**(Noelle tosses her a sauce and opens it as well as leans towards Jim's nose preparing to use it on the tick but they are interrupted by Sheila) **

**(Big Maddie intervenes and incapatices Jim shares a brief and awkward exchange with Big Maddie before Riley returns to the process of using the hot sauce on the tick in attempt to fry the circuits Riley successfully loosens the tick from Jim's face sucking it through a straw she then panics what to do with the tick gets even closer to exploding) **

**(Jim grabs the straw from her and uses it to shoot the tick up into Drake's hovercraft in the nick of time Drake jumps out of the hovercraft and grabs onto the bueno nachos taco sign as his vehicle explodes and as law enforcement arrives) **

**(Even though Drakken is thwarted Kim still has to serve her detention time But this time she's made friends the the very people she previously deem not cool countering miss barkin's objective of making a period of quiet suffering Riley and miss barkin look on as Jim is giving play by plays to the girls her detention companions. **

**(End of Chapter 4) **

Author's note: Kim possible is property of Disney and short for a short story but this episode was very short.


	5. The Family Vacation Part 1

_**(The chapter begins with jim tired of saving the world but is trapped in a simulation) **_

Jim: ahh why do i have to save people day in and day out and go to school i need a vacation.

Riley: I totally agree jim

Jade: You guys are good you don't have to save anyone you guys get the day-off

Jim: woohoo

Riley: for reals eeeee.

Jade: Yeah.

Jim: Oh goodie.

Riley: let's go to school Jim.

Jim: You get it.

_**(Jim goes to school and bumps into miss barkin) **_

Miss barkin: what are you doing here mister possible isn't saturday we don't have school today.

Jim: Ms B what are you doing here.

M's B: I was just checking the school that's all.

Jim: hey that's weird.

Riley: Hey, why is my hair red.

Jim: I don't know this is weird.

Riley: let's just go home.

Jim: Hey Jenna

Jenna: Oh hey Jim.

Jim: What day is it.

Jenna: Saturday of course.

Riley: Why are you looking at the sky Jenna.

Jenna: No reason.

Jim: That's weird.

Riley: Yeah tell me about it.

Jim: Jade come in Jade.

(Jade comes on)

Jim: What day is it?

Jade: Why it's Saturday.

Jim: Saturday but i thought it was monday.

Riley: Same.

Jade: That's weird but i have to go look up at the sky.

_**(Jade hangs up) **_

Jim: Why do people keep saying that.

Riley: Hey Kim Ron, what are you making.

Kim: Jim's favorite food.

Jim: which is

Kim: Pineapple pizza you forget.

Jim: Oh yummy.

Riley: Let's have some.

Jim: Hey mom what is today.

Kim: Saturday dear.

Ron: Yeah Saturday.

Jim: Saturday really.

Riley: Oh what is the pizza shaped like.

Kim: The sky.

Jim: Why do people keeping saying the sky.

Ron: Oh Cloud Pizza yummy.

Riley: Cloud pizza.

Jim: What is going on.

Kim: You oh okay jim you need sleep.

Jim: Yeah your right.

_**(We enter Riley's simulation) **_

Riley: Hey Jim I have something to tell you i like you.

Jim: bahahhahaha me like you this so silly.

Riley: It's true.

Jim: Bahahahhaha.

Riley: Rufus jr

Rufus jr: Yes Riley.

Riley: ahh you talked.

Rufus jr: of course.

Riley: You said I wouldn't get laughed at.

Rufus jr: You asked me why ask me i'm just a naked mole rat.

Riley: that's unfavorable.

Rufus jr: Fine we won't be friends anymore.

Riley: Fine.

Rufus jr: Good

Riley: Hey what day is it.

Rufus jr: Saturday.

Riley: Saturday.

Rufus jr: Now if you excuse me i'm looking up at the sky.

Riley: Why are you looking at the sky?

Jim: Why aren't you.

Riley: ah

Jim: what's wrong.

Riley: nothing you just scared me.

Jim: mmmm yummy cloud pizza.

Riley: why is everyone looking at the sky.

Jim: Shhh the leader.

Riley: what is going on.

Jim: nothing

Riley: Huh weird.

_**(We enter Rufus jr's simulation) **_

Rufus jr: Hello Riley you're my pet now.

Riley: ah hey i'm not your pet.

Rufus jr: Yes you are.

Riley: no i'm not.

Rufus jr: Yes you are.

Riley: No i'm not.

Rufus jr: what day is it.

Riley: Saturday.

Rufus jr: Saturday.

Riley: Yeah Saturday.

Rufus jr: I thought it was Monday.

Riley: That's weird.

Rufus jr: Yeah.

Riley: Let's look at the sky.

Rufus jr: why.

Riley: shh the leader.

Rufus jr: huh weird.

_**(We enter Jim's sisters dream) **_

Tammy: Hey cool it's a bug let's catch.

Tam: What aren't we suppose to go to school.

Tammy: nope.

Tam: You sure.

Tammy: What day is it.

Tam: Saturday.

Jim: Hey sisters let's watch cartoons.

Tammy: since when is Jim nice to us.

Tam: never.

Jim: You guys want cereal.

Tammy: why is the cereal shaped like clouds.

Tam: Yeah.

Jim: shh the leader.

Tammy: The leader.

Tam: The leader.

Jim: the sky.

Tammy: the sky.

Tam: that's weird.

_**(We cut to the lab of a new villain called the simulator) **_

Simulator: I did my job now what sheila and dr drake.

Sheila: we put them on an island in hawaii.

Drake: Good idea Sheila.

Simulator: Yes sir.

Drake: do it now.

Sheila: Yeah.

Simulator: Sure.

_**(Simulator enters hawaii and the simulation changes) **_

Sheila: where are kim and ron.

Drake : don't worry about them my dad is keeping an eye on them with our mom.

Sheila: right.

Drake: exactly.

Sheila: That's is boring let's go inside.

Drake: I agree.

Sheila: Let's go inside.

Simulator: Sure why not masters.

_**(Drake and Sheila appear in all of the simulations) **_

Jim: Drake Sheila should have known.

Riley: same.

Tammy: Yeah.

Tam: Who are you again.

Rufus jr: Yeah.

Drake: We are the masters here.

Sheila: Yeah.

Jim: what do you want.

Drake: look at the sky.

Jim: No.

Sheila: fine then.

_**(Drake and Sheila force them to look at the sky and the place changes to hawaii) **_

Sheila: Welcome to Hawaii Jim.

Drake: Yeah.

Tiki man: boo

Jim: ahh.

_**(Monkey makes noise and attack Riley and Rufus jr) **_

Riley: Where is kim and ron?

Sheila: Good question

Drake: Let the fun begin.

Jim: What does that mean?

Riley: Where are they.

Sheila: You guys need to worry about yourself.

Jim: why.

_**(The Simulator has monkeys attack all of them) **_

Riley: Ahh monkeys.

Jim: Monkeys.

Tammy: Monkeys.

Tam: Monkeys.

Sheila: Ha ha ha ha ha this is too funny.

Drake: I agree.

_**(The four ran away) **_

Drake: ah this is too good.

Sheila: agreed.

Drake: don't we say that.

Sheila: yeah.

_**(We cut to the lab and we see drakken and shego with kim and ron tied up and gagged in the back room) **_

_**(To be continued ) **_

_**End of chapter 5**_

_**Kim Possible is property of Disney **_


End file.
